legends_of_tokorofandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvi
"Oh yeah? Well I'm 100 pounds of pure meat and muscle" Sylvi to Esclar Sylvi is a deuteragonist of Legends of Tokoro . She is the wolf of lightning and victory, the younger sister of Esclar , a member of the Kohona Team, and Pinkie 's best friend. Personality Sylvi is a tough, bold, fearless wolf who never stops fighting until the very end. Sylvi is a fierce ninja wolf with an amazing reputation for winning against the best fighters in Tokoro. Although she loves fighting and wins nearly every battle, Sylvi is a really loyal friend. She is the kind of person who stands up to a bully, although most of the time, she goes overboard Outside of the battlefield, Sylvi has a more laid back personality, although in the second part, Sylvi doesnt reveal the laidback personality that often. By the time she is general, Sylvi acts laid back only around her family, Pinkie, and Kiba. Appearance Sylvi has tanned skin and untamed silver hair often tied back in a ponytail. Sylvi wears a cerulean shirt and cerulean shorts with a silver belt that points down in the front. Sylvi is mostly in hybrid form, so her wolf ears and tail are showing. On her right ear, Sylvi wears a single silver hoop earring. Sylvi also wears gray armbands. As the general of the Kohona army, Sylvi's hair is much longer and is styled in a high ponytail held in place with a tube headpiece. Her hair still maintains its untamed style. She wears a long leaved blue shirt with a gray breastplate that goes to her waist. Sylvi has spiked shoulder pads, blue pants, a light blue cape that attaches at the waist, and silver boots with blue spikes in the back. Sylvi wears her forehead peotecter as a belt with the Cloud Village symbol. She keeps her earring As a ninja, Sylvi wears a light blue, high collared shirt with a white collar and silver pants and black boots. She still wears her forehead protector as a belt. She also wears blue and white elbow warmers and she still keeps her earring. Sylvi's lightning shaped bangs are moved to one side. During the Fifth Shinobi World War, Sylvi wears a navy blue flak jacket over her ninja outfit Role in the series Legends of Tokoro : Sylvi makes her first appearance chatting with Bella. Raven swoops in and Sylvi scratches her wing. Chow decides to show off his strength by "capturing" Sylvi, but she easily escaped. Sylvi met Pinkie at Jay's house, and the two instantly clicked. When Shadegust attacked, Sylvi scratched her, but Shadegust was defeated when Pinkie used a fire attack In the woods, the Tokoro Team was attacked by Ana the Conda. The Tokoro Team forced Ana to surrender. That night, Sylvi and Pinkie realize that they were old friends from Kohona. The next night, Sylvi and Pinkie looked for food for Bella, Sylvi met Gaara . After Pinkie and Gaara tell each other that they like each other, Sylvi bursts in and reminds them that they need to get back to camp before "Bella has a breakdown", but then states they could have left the food. Sylvi revealed to the Tokoro Team that Pinkie and Gaara were in love. Sylvi saved Jay from being strangled by Gaara literally by walking into Pinkie's tent. Pinkie wakes up and hurriedly orders everyone to leave except Sylvi. Pinkie then goes behind the curtain, but the curtain falls to reveal a stash of chocolate. Sylvi turns around stating she did not need to see it. Jay sees it, but Sylvi punches him. After Jay revealed the stash of chocolate to Gaara, Sylvi slams the door in their faces. Sylvi decided who did what during the battle. But she first went to a fast food restaurant in the woods with Pinkie and Gaara. At Wart Jr 's tower in the sewers, Sylvi first jumps out into one room, but there are only scarecrows of Wart Jr and Esclar. In the next tunnel, Pinkie tells everyone to come down slowly, but Jay slides down fast, crashing into Pinkie who crashed into Sylvi, who rattled the sewer lid. During the first fight, Sylvi takes Esclar on until Pinkie was wounded, the the Tokoro Team withdrew. In the second fight, Sylvi continued the brawl with Esclar, but the Tokoro Team suffered defeat. Sylvi and Pinkie argue and break up. They later make amends and inspire the Tokoro Team never to give up. During the final battle, Sylvi saves her sister Naida from being killed by Esclar. Sylvi's family decides to move back to Kohona with Pinkie and Gaara. At Kohona, Sylvi shouts to the Kohonans that Pinkie has came home, and Sylvi, Pinkie, and Gaara happily live the lives in Kohona Legends of Tokoro 2: Sylvi is now the general of the Kohona army, and she was seen near Pinkie's throne with Naida and Kiba. When Jay bursts in, Sylvi tells Kiba to "fix this", which he does by using Fang Over Fang. When Jay asks them to come to Tokoro, Sylvi asks if someone was trying to forbid his routines. Sylvi was seen when Pinkie inserted a demon inside her daughter, Miku. When Jay said that Nyx was in Tokoro, Pinkie comments to Sylvi that this time it would be her turn to say "Love at first sight". Sylvi states that Nyx would fall for Naida, which Naida didnt appreciate. When Wart, Esclar, Boa, Ana, and Horshki attacked, Sylvi fought Esclar, and she froze while choking him when Miku and Horshki began chronically swatting each other. She continued her action when everyone "thawed" After the fight, Sylvi lays on the ground and says that Wart Jr has a boss, then said she never thought she'd be able to say that. When deciding what route to take to the Hidden Sound Village, Sylvi votes for going through the caverns. Ultimately, everyone agrees to go through the caverns. In the caverns, the group is chased by Shadegust and Mutant, whose mission was to separate the team, not attack. Sylvi and Kiba then get attacked by Esclar, which results in Kiba getting seriously injured. Sylvi then takes the burden of helping an unconscious Kiba. They probably wouldn't have made it if Akamaru hadn't come to their aid. More coming soon... Trivia Sylvi is the only other character besides Pinkie whose whole family appeared in the series Sylvi is the only character in the whole series who is related to a villain. Sylvi is not based off any Naruto or Animal Crossing character According to herself, Sylvi is one hundred pounds. She could have been exaggerating though Sylvi's name is derived from the word silver, indicating that some wolves are silver or gray Sylvi is similar to Sasuke from the original Naruto series: -Both are skilled ninja -Both have a villainous older brother (Esclar, Itachi) -Both are greatly annoyed by someone (Nyx, Naruto) -Unlike Sasuke, Sylvi did not become a villain. In Legends of Tokoro 2, it is indicated that Sylvi is from the Hidden Cloud Village. She is also revealed to have taijutsu and ninjutsu. She is also seen using Lightning Release and Cloud Style Techniques Quotes "I'm guessing you're Wart Jr." "You're free to leave anytime now" "This, this is nothing." "Me? I'm Sylvi." "Triple derp. Jay's a derp. Wart Jr's a derp. They're both derps!" "Something sinister and I'm guessing it's a present from Wart Jr." "Oh crap!" "Woo! Love at first sight!" "Ha ha! Denial doesnt change a thing!" "Hurry up lovebirds, we better get back to camp before Bella has a break down!" "On the upside, not bringing back the cheese was an option. "Alright, bye! They're in love." "That was comical." "I dont think anyones coming in here, thank you!" "Alright everybody! Either Wart Jr will come to us, or we'll come to him!" "Now lets do this!" "But first Pinkie, Gaara, and I have important business." "You have got to be kidding me." "Jay, I will claw you in the face." "I've been eating alot of steak lately." "Oh yeah? I'm 100 pounds of pire meat and muscle!" "I'll think of a plan so I wont have to do that. And quick." "Lets kick some butts!" "Victoria?" "Keep your pants on!" "Lets dance." "Well, this is the end of the line." "Kiba, fix this!" "Is someone trying to forbid your routines?" "Orochimaru? Orochimaru of the Sound?" "OROCHIMARU HAS A DAUGHTER?!" "Wart jr has a boss now. Never thought I'd say that." "Thats one way to put it." "Jay do us all a favor. (Jay: What?) Shut up." "Well I dont know where else to look." "Our last option is the Hidden Sound Village. Orochimaru's personal village. Its somewhere in Kohona." "Four is the age you met Akamaru and the age I mastered Breakneck Flash. Miku'll be fine. "Well I dont. So I suggest you keep moving, or else you'll slow down the team, and you font wanna be that person." "He's NOT my boyfriend! More like a comrade." "I see you have betrayed the Cloud. Now I can finally be merciless on you." "Dont go getting a big head." "But Akamaru isnt that big! (beat) oh wait, its probabky an exapansion jutsu" Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Kohona Team